


Smooch

by spirkybubbles



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkybubbles/pseuds/spirkybubbles
Summary: Smooch.(Lanreth is my dnd sylvan bard.Red belongs to a close friend.)





	Smooch

The first time they kiss, It's in a heated moment after a long battle, chaste yet fierce.  
Lanreth feels as if flames dance across his trembling lips and take root in his cheeks, and he wrinkles his nose and glares poutily when Red gives a wide, cheesy grin and playfully pinches them to point out how flushed they are.  
His hands tremble, and when he goes to hide them behind his back he finds them taken into Red's hands, thumbs stroked tenderly across his palms as he's gifted with more kisses.  
Eager and with his insides jumping and fluttering in joy, he leans forward and quietly nuzzles their noses together, lips twitching up into a smile.  
It's warm, and comforting, and after a while...Lanreth finds himself addicted to those little kisses.


End file.
